This invention relates to techniques for processing of media such as video and more particularly to compression and computer-implemented techniques to improve media quality.
The production and consumption of media, especially video produced by individuals for personal use or sharing, is commonplace and rapidly growing. Videos are viewed by individuals on a wide variety of devices including desktop computers, laptops, tablets, and mobile, hand-held devices like smart phones. Video files are frequently stored in the cloud and are streamed over a network for viewing.